bradygoodluckcharliefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:James "Jimmy" Bartin
Jimmy Bartin is like Nate Swiger, another nerd that I know -- Peternovac91 20:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Peternovac91, Don't call him a nerd! It's an insult to nerds anyway -- 03:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You bet jimmy's a nerd, bro. He only stayed in PJ's band for about one day only. I'll bet he only stayed in High School for 3 or 4 days and then he dropped out and transferred to a new school. That's what happened to Swiger. He was at school from August 29-31 in 2011. Then he left the school and I never saw him again. I was one of the only kids that noticed Swiger's disappearance. Somebody asked: "What happened to Nate?" and I went looking for him. Eventually a teacher who yet didn't know him very well answered my question. She said: "Um, Nate Swiger. He got transferred to a new school." Another teacher named Mr. Sevigny (aka my favorite teacher) told me "Nate Swiger was a skateboarder guy. He only stayed for 3 days, 3 DAYS man". I find that very funny and it doesn't need to have a summary to tell it. -- Peternovac91 03:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Nate either dropped out or was transferred to a new school, sport. - 03:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I like the part when Charlie sneezes on Jimmy! I couldn't stop laughing - Peternovac91 03:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't stop laughing when you were doing all the work that Nate was supposed to be doing. I mean that he should have done if he had stayed at your last school. What are you. A transfer student? You always switch schools. What's up with that? - 17:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess that you could say that I am a transfer student. First off, I went to Success Pointe (a former school) from 2nd grade to 5th grade. Next I went to Spectrum Academy. I also met my best friend, Wyatt there. Eventually, my stepmother saw the students out the window while she was contributing to the school. She didn't think the kids were very nice so she told my dad to pull me out. Dad transferred me to this school called Alianza Academy. I told him that I wasn't learning very much so I moved to City Academy. So far, I miss Alianza and Spectrum and would prefer to return to either one of them. I'm sloughed Alianza with City Academy so that I could actually learn. At my current school, there are rather high expectations. I'll try to look for a way out of it... somehow. - Peternovac91 17:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I know you're a transfer student but is this really an abandoned wiki? - 20:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes. This is an abandoned wiki. I'm filling in for the founder. - Peternovac91 23:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I found this wiki too. Do I get credit for that. -- 01:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes you do -- Peternovac91 (talk) 03:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC)